I now propose to study the interaction of undernutrition, TH, and IGF-I in brain development. Focusing on early postnatal brain development in the mouse, the time when brain IGF-I expression, b) determine the influence of undernutrition on the expression of the type I IGF and related receptors and on IGF binding proteins, and finally, c) using transgenic mouse models of IGF-I availability, determine whether IGF-I can alter brain pathophysiology resulting from undernutrition. This research will extend my skills to a wide range of experimental approaches and to the techniques of molecular and cell biology. These experiences, together with a broadening of my basic science knowledge, should provide me with the tools to become an independent investigator and academician.